1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to endotracheal or tracheostomy tubes and suction catheters used with such tubes, and particularly to a self-cleaning and sterilizing endotracheal or tracheostomy tube, and an associated suction catheter for use with the endotracheal or tracheostomy tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
In human beings, mucociliary action regulates the flow of mucus across the layers of epithelial cells within air passages. When a person experiences breathing difficulty or occlusion, an endotracheal tube is often inserted within the person's air passage. The endotracheal tube, however, interferes with the cilia of the epithelial cells, thus disrupting the mucociliary action. This often causes the accumulation of mucus about or within the endotracheal tube. This accumulation of mucus not only occludes the endotracheal tube passage, but can result in the accumulation and adhesion of bacteria and other microbes to the endotracheal tube, with resulting pulmonary infections.
Suction catheters are typically provided, either separately or in combination with the endotracheal tube, for removal of the accumulated mucus. Although the function of the suction catheter is to remove the mucus, excess mucus may adhere to the surface of the suction catheter, which results in impaired functioning thereof and may result in unwanted mucus remaining on the endotracheal tube. This may result in contamination of both the suction catheter and the endotracheal tube and in the inefficient operation of one or both. Furthermore, while a suction catheter is effective in removing watery mucous, the suction catheter is ineffective at removing mucous that has collected and dried on the wall of the endotracheal tubing, or on the catheter itself.
Thus, a self-cleaning and sterilizing endotracheal tube solving the aforementioned problems is desired.